User talk:CoGreen2.0
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Uncreative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wiki Content page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Emily99723 (Talk) 17:34, September 3, 2012 Come back on chat! Gleekgirljerks 18:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Gleek Battle Chris: Yo dudes and dudettes, it's your host here - Chris McLean, and today I am imforming you of our second person moving on to Season 2, Katie! Katie: Eeeee! Chris: Aren't you supposed to be at the Party Rock Club? Katie: Yeah, but I just wanted to - Chris: Okay, zip it! Now let's see Sadie enter the peanut gallery! (cuts to aftermath studio and Sadie walks in) Ezekiel: Aw, finally someone else. Wait, Sadie? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sadie: This is the worst day of my life. Chris: Hahaha. Well, you can already tell that last time on Total Drama Rap Battles, Sadie and Katie battled each other. Yeah, the two BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLs. Well, Katie won and now they're not friends. And it is not yet time to announce if Tyler or Duncan had won. That's Saturday. (winks) Well, today, Scott and Alejandro are going to take a spin on the mic, and let's see which antagonist wins, because right now they are out of their robotic state. Let's go! Alejandro: Hey Scott, what is your strategy, eliminating your own team members, what the G? You obviously did that 'cause you don't have womanizing skills like me, go take the Drop of Shame at the Barf Bag Ceremony! Scott: Alejandro (pronounces it with a "j" sound), just stop. You got together with the most ugliest being on the show! Alejandro: Uh, isn't that Ezekiel? Ezekiel: (stares) Eh! Scott: Scottmeister in the house, and I made it to the final four, and you only won 'cause of that brat, Heather! I almost got together with hot Zoey, yo! Alejandro: (smiles) Repeat that last part again, Scott? I think I heard you clearly, because to some fans it might be dearly! Scott: Uh, no, no! You're the worst antagonist inifty, your name should be Tiffany! 'Cause you're a girl, and you'll always be like that, no matter what, smack! Drama machine? Need more protein. At least my old robotic suit kept me secure and clean and let me eat. Yeah, kissy kissy Heather, you and her are bad weather. Just like Duncan and Courtney, but thanks to you now the weather is beautiful, live in peace Duncan and Gwen. Said you saw that marriage, man you guys are only like 17! And the Scott-meister is all grown up, yeah I'm 18! Alejandro: That's such a lie! That whole rap was a lie! You can't defeat me, now just put on a coconut bra and let me feed the sharkies. Scott: You ruined Geoff and Bridgette's relationship, 'Shawna and Harold too, how 'bout Linday and Tyler? Man, that was a mess. And they all did catch you. So now you're hated and baited, by thy Ultra Scott. I set up traps, you take wet naps, and there's nothing you can do. Oh, look, there's someone coming the haze! No way, Jose! Alejandro: (stops and twitches) How dare you mention his name, he bullied me for weeks because I almost lost to that pipsqueak Cody! (the ground breaks and Scott's ground starts falling down) Scott: Alejandro, Alejandro! You're sickening, you couldn't let me die! Alejandro: Uh yes, I would. Scott: AHHHH! (climbs back up) Listen up, Alejandro, I think this battle has surely gone on enough. Why don't you just pack your bags and go live that "good life stuff", 'cause clearly you can't rhyme! (pushes Alejandro down into the lava) Chris: Oh ho! Thank goodness Scott was able to jump like that! Who will win? (Alejandro runs past burnt) Who will lose? Will Alejandro need a new Drama Machine? Vote below! And tune in next time to find out the winner of this and Duncan and Tyler! On Total Drama Rap Battles! Total Drama Re-Voted is the fourth episode in Total Drama Rap Battles. It is a re-vote of Not So Happy Rappers - Part 2, in which Duncan and Tyler tied. Battle Chris: Yo campers! I guess it's too early to say that Katie or Sadie went to the peanut gallery, because their battle is still able to get votes. But this episode, this episode right here, is a re-vote between Duncan and Tyler. I am looking foward to this. But the crew has decided that there will be no new battle, so re-watch Not So Happy Rappers - Part 2 and vote here who should win! Now since there is no battle eligible today, we interviewed both Duncan and Tyler and they will tell you why you should vote for them. Tyler: Hey guys, Total Drama fans, Tyler here. Chris asked me to say why you should vote for me in the re-vote. Well, you should vote for me, because Duncan is a big, pushy jerk-punk, who cheated on his ex-girlfriend with a girl that just recently broke-up with her ex-boyfriend for him. So, yeah. So they told me I had to answer these. Okay, let's see....Okay, I competed in TDI and TDWT, my best friend from the show has got to be Alejandro, cool guy. Uh, my worst enemy, obviously Duncan. I am in a relationship with Lindsay, what a hot babe. Well, if I win and make it to season 2, I will donate money to poor people, but only if I make it to Season 2. (crowd gasps) What? (camera fuzzes) Duncan: Why you should vote for me? Well that's an easy question. I'm awesome, cool, the hottest guy on the show. And now these questions...uh, I competed in all three seasons and won TDA, and also was part of the challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. My best friend on the show is obviously DJ, worst enemy is Harold. Ugh. And I'm in a relationship with Courtney-I mean Gwen, Gwen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (camera fuzzes) Chris: Okay, you've seen that. So vote below for either Tyler and Duncan. And if it is a tie again, then us crew members decide to eliminate someone. Haha. Well, see you next time when we watch Scott and Alejandro take a spin on the mic, on Total Drama Rap Battles! Tweedledee and Tweedledum is the third episode in''Total Drama Rap Battles.'' It is a battle between Katie andSadie. Battle Chris: Welcome to the third episode of Total Drama Rap Battles, and previously, Tyler and Duncan battled it out on the microphone, and Tyler pulled off alot of things that Harold woulnd't be able to. Well, anyways, after the battle, the curtains closed and Tyler and Duncan started to fist-fight brutally, and Duncan rapped a childish rap, but it didn't count as part of the battle. But interestingly, both Duncan and Tyler got the same amount of love - 5, as one fan's vote didn't count due to...technical diffuculties. Well anyways, it's the first time this has happened and the crew is deciding to have a rematch or have a re-vote. Who knows? Vote in the comments below if you want a rematch or a revote, but also vote for today's winner, Katie or Sadie. Well, let's see Tyler and Duncan - Tyler: You suck, Duncan! I should've won that! Duncan: Um, dude, the disqualified vote was for me. So I should've won. Tyler: Well, I hope we rematch so I can tear you to shreds! Duncan: No! We should revote so I can get my original 6 votes against your 5, jock! Tyler: You wanna wrestle? Let's wrestle! (punches are heard) Chris: Well that happened, so why don't we get on with the battle, Katie vs. Sadie! Begin! Sadie: Hey Katie, best friend, BFFFL, you're so wack you don't know how to spell. Justin and Trent are mine, go take Zekiel and Harold, then take our friendship bracelets and throw 'em in a barrel. Listen Katie, I don't mean to be hate-y, I thought we were friends, listen I'm the "Really Real Sadie". Wear the same clothes, you don't look good as me, plus I competed longer than you in TD! Katie: Sadie, you may have competed longer, but wacked Courtney in the brains and then you were a goner. And listen up girl, I don't mean to be rude, but you're so big you can be Fat Dude. (Haha) You copied me first, you know that I'm older, your old fashion clothes did come on order. You lied that they failed to be sent, now let me go to my bedroom and make-out with Trent. Sadie: Anti-Gwen, oh no, "Aunty Gwen". How dumb can you be, imaginary boyfriends. The fans are coupling you with DJ, I trust 'em, but the rest are pairing me with Justin! Playa Des Losers was a wreck for you, because the nerds kept trying to hit on you. Don't you dare me fat or I'll bust you to pieces, get a new order of Katie faces! Katie: Sadie you're wack, step on a crack and break your own back. You should use a cane the way you walk, weeble-wobble Sadie, can I have a mop? Your mom dropped you off at summer camp, and I had to be paired with you, plus Cody, Alejandro, Justin and Trent, they never will get with you. Sadie: Listen we've both been in the peanut gallery long enough to know that we are true friends, Katie take my hand and shout "eee" with me, and we can act like this battle is pretend. Katie: Yeah, I guess we can, but never again will I be your best friend! Ugh! Chris: Wow, that's a....shocker. Who will be the contestant to go to the Party Rock Club and who will join the peanut gallery? Zeke seems pretty lonely, haha. Ezekiel: Shut up eh! Chris: Will Duncan and Tyler rematch? What happened to Gwen? Are Katie and Sadie still friends? Find out next time on...Total Drama Rap Battles! Battle Chris: Yo, we're coming at you live from....I'm not supposed to reveal the location. Well, last time on Total Drama Rap Battles, Noah and Zeke took a spin on the mic, and Zeke got served! Leading into the fact that he got ZERO, I repeat ZERO votes from the fans, giving Noah the ultimate victory of moving onto season two, and the failure, of Zeke getting out first again. I think this battle would've been better if Zeke hadn't turned back to a human. Well, let's see the peanut gallery - Ezekiel: (walks into peanut gallery in TDA Aftermath studio) Wait a minute, eh, there is no one here! Where's that punk, Noah? Chris: Hahaha! Zeke, Noah's at the "Party Rock Club" partying with hot chicks, while you will sit here ALONE and watch the next loser walk in! Haha! Ezekiel: Aw, no way man, that's bull! Chris: Oh, that was funny! Well, today, we're bringing back one all-season contestant, and another not-so-bright one. Who will get the axe, who will get the bull? Find out here, now, on Total Drama - Ezekiel: RAP BATTLES! (sounds similar to The Urge from Regular Show while singing this) Chris: Uh...yeah. (Theme Song starts and ends) Chris: Welcome back, now let's see this battle! Tyler vs. Duncaaaan! Begin! Tyler: Yeah, I come alive in the nighttime, I spit freestyles, I don't have to write rhymes. Flow unrehearsed, I spit a killer verse, when it comes to your rhymes, eh they're the worst! Your flow's sloppy, punchlines brush off me, yeah I'm so awesome, no way you could stop me. Swag through the roof, believe that's the truth, how'd I know that? Ya'll, I'm living proof. I just know what I do when I'm in the booth. I've got a finer chick, hotter whip, sicker crew. Oh, you just got singing-ly smacked, better think twice before you try to clap back! What? Duncan: Yo jockey, you need to back up 'cause your jacked up. Can't even make a swish or a hoop, everyone thinks you're a boob. You may have a hot girlfriend, but she has no brains, Mr. Intelligence ran away. You're not that bright either man, suck at dodgeball, and you can't tell an entrance from an electric wall. What else can you say? Your brain is on delay, maybe you should start praying before I make your life fade. Tyler: Look man, you're a loser, a sucker, and you deserve boo'sers. Went from Courtney to Gwen, is this your end? I saw you guys kissy kissy (a screen appears with that same episode with Tyler watching in horror as they kiss), and that's just wrong, I'll never do that to my Lindsay! Green mohawk, role model's Kermit the Frog! Skull on your shirt, man you've got it all wrong. Maybe if you open up to some true feelings, you can actually not get suspended for riding down school railings. Gwen: (walks out) This is it, guys, this rap stuff is no good! Just forget about this and sweep it under the hood! Chris: A guest appearance by Gwen I see? Well, we don't really even need her company! CHEF! (Chef walks out and drags her away, Duncan gasps) Duncan: Listen up, Tyler, I've had enough man, think you're the best, but you're super-bland. Rubber band, rubber duck, singing in the bathtub. Listen, jock, just go back home, like you're afraid of chickens? Holy smokes! Yeah, and it's not a battle, this is more like a roast, I'll grab a white sheet and turn Tyler to a ghost! Tyler: Dude, no, this is just outrageous! If you give me a white sheet, I'll wrap you up in it! And then I'll pick you up, and throw you into the lake, or would you rather have me bake...you in an oven? I'm gonna serve you, and then I'm gonna eat you, all up until your face, 'cause that part is digusting! Noah and Zeke? An easy competish', but this battle right here's even an easier dish. Mr. Mohawk, Mr. Police Dog, go back to County Jail and cry about your dog. May have made it to the final five in every season, but TDWT, you had no reason...to return, you quit like a baby. Didn't wanna sing? That's just hazy. Listen up man, this battle is done. Chris, sign off the show, so I can punch this foe! (the curtain closes and punches are heard) Chris: Will we - Duncan: Tyler, you can't punch me, I'll rather just kick you in the knee, this battle is over, I believe I've won, now go back home and eat your Chinese sai-wan. Chris: Sai-wan? Chinese? (shudders) Are those even words related to Tyler? Who knows. But, fans, that last Duncan line wasn't part of the battle, the curtains already'd closed! So, the last line was Tyler's. Who will lose? Who will win? You vote below, men and women, and Camerons. Well, we'll see you next time on...Total Drama Rap Battles! Hi everyone, SuperMarioFanatic312 here. I am making Total Drama Rap Battles! Originally owned by Sierrastalker (now-ended profile located here) she had quit the wiki and the series is now ours. Battle Chris: Welcome to season one of Total Drama Rap Battle! Today's contestants, Ezekiel and Noah! Begin! Ezekiel: Yo, man, look at my bling and my hood, so fancy, eh. And look at you, some uptight know-it-all nerd, eh. I'm gonna chew you up into little pieces, then pwn you like the way you weren't in Greece's Pieces! Uh! Oh! Got eliminated too early in TDI, TDWT was a fail, goodbye! Now 'Zekiel up in this club and I'm so strong, I can take out a sub. Noah: One, you don't have bling and your hood looks spoiled. Two, I may be a know-it-all, but that's because you don't know-it-at-all! Three, you can only chew gum, 'cause your breath smells bad like a sewer! Four, I got eliminated too early? Oh, I'm not the one who keeps getting out first. Had to be a stoaway and go around and lurk, like a zombie through the halls of the Jumbo Jet, well I'm a sane person, and you ain't seen nothing yet. Ezekiel: Listen up, man dawg, I've had enough. Go back and read your fairytale books to be a cook, ugh! I might've been out first all the time, but at least I have a shiny dime! Noah: A dime? Do you know what that's even worth? And I should learn to cook, so I can serve you after this! Fairytales? Really? Have you seen your monster self? Gollom must've needed a back-up dancer elf. Listen up Zeke, Ezekiel, whatever they call you. You need a shower and you need to brush your teeth, too. Noah's the man, the comedic humor, of TDWT, now pack your bags and quit being so uber! Ezekiel: Uber? Isn't that more like Sierra? You may think I'm obsessed with winning, but you've got something else coming. You're scared of planes, ha, I told ya so! Come fly with us, come die with us, come fry with us, come cry with us! Little Noah needs to be tucked into bed, and big tubby Owen is his little best friend. Impersonating Sierra? Well, I think you've already done that. Stalkerlicious? What are you searching for, GirlNet? Noah: That's it, Zeke! I've had enough! Owen's my best friend, do you have any, huh? Am I a stalker like Sierra? I don't think so. Go with Harold underneath the mistletoe! Bridgette doesn't like you, she likes me fool! Ezekiel: No way man, that ain't cool! She likes the Zeke with the bling, not Too-Not-Cool-For-School, put some drawers on and quit running from Duncan, yo! Noah: Your hat and your clothes smell like a goat's behind. You probably have to watch Glee to know how to rhyme. Have you even been outside? I think I see a bird. Well, you're gonna make me hurl. I learned cooking like you said, and now I'm ready with a plate and a fork... Ezekiel: Wait, don't say it, bro, 'cause you're stinky- Noah: For you to get served. Battle Mike: so Dawn, rapping now are we? Not saving animals, or settling your Chi. As for me? My raps are the best! Going against you isn't even a test. Oh. Sorry if I offended you! Dawn: Mother Nature can sit this one out as she views the nation. She wouldn't want to lay her eyes on this abomination. Your weird, messed up, not caught in the loops. After Mother Nature made you she stopped and said "Oops" *changes personas* Vito: Eh, weird girl, what's up with you? ew, do you shower? You smell like a shoe! Man, you're pale, hou got a chip on your nail. I should litter right now, so I can see you flip and flail. Obssessed with nature, that's just too much. Thinking of you makes me throw io my lunch. I have a prediction, just a hunch. I will be winning this, baby! See ya on the flip side! Dawn: Even as a "roughneck" Is that what you are. Your insults are bland and well...not good. By far! You've been spending too much time with Anne Maria. Take one wiff of that girl and "See-ya"! Your mind is an open book, with a broken gate. I do like earth, at least nature has got it's mind straight. *changes persona* svetlana: oui, I see we have a sore loser, but I am svetlana. The winner,the chooser....of winners! I could eat you for dinner! You say you see my aura, but how? You're just a fake, so quit now! I'm the master of my art, I play the part, I could pick you up and throw you like a dart! The ballet master is in your presence! You have no talent, so run, leave, go away. Svetlana shall win today! Dawn: A fake. You're telling me I'm a fake. For Mother Earth's sake! The real Mike is nothing but a sap! You're not fit to function, you're not fit to rap! I have abilities you'r bifurcated mind can't even think. You're talents aren't your own. Wash those down the sink. I can see auras and communicate with nature too. Take away your mental illness and tell me what are you? 1: Come onto the island and meet some real cranky people. You'd think they'd be so crazy they'd be locked up in a steeple. But all compete for one amazing and great special prize. Avoid the boat! Be on the rise! da da da DA da da Lindsay's dare! Is what put Heather in her place by losing all her hair! Duncan is as cruel and stubborn as an scary bear. Seeing Rageaholic Eva smile, VERY RARE! Can't play fair da da da DA da da Come on to the island and meet some real cranky people. You'd think they'd be so crazy they'd be locked up in a steeple!But ALL compete for one amazing and great special prize. Avoid the Boat! Be on the rise!da da da DA da da :Lindsay's dare! Is what put Heather in her place by losing ALL her hair!Duncan is as cruel and stubborn as a scary bear!Seeing rageaholic Eva smile, VERY RARE! Can't play fair! da da da DA da da When Katie isn't with Sadie, We disown! Oh! When their alone! OH!Sierra won't leave Cody, all alone! OHAlejandro! Oh! We can kick him off the game now if you vo vo vo vo vovovovovovovovvovovoo VOTE....TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! Op Op Op Op Op Op ! TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Izzy's crazAY! Op Op Op Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE!Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey cheat on CourtnAY Let's all get together just like good ol Geoff and Bridgette. We'll get each other's cell numbers and no Harold! Not digits!In the end we root for the players in the final 4, except for Zeke, he's a bore! da da da DA da da Dj cares! About the animals of Wawanakwa, even hares!Watch Tyler trip and fall and fall on down a flight of stairs!Noah don't care! And there was a single moment, when a vote! OH! It did not go! OH And in the end it was all a shocker. But that vote! OH! Who was it for? OH! You can find out who lost the game and then roar! ro ror ororororororroROARTOTAL DRAMA STYLE! DRAMA STYLE! Op Op Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! DRAMA STYLE! Op Op Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE!Heeeeeeeeeeey Trent is creepAY! Op Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! HeeeeeeeeeeeeyBeth and BradAYOp Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE! Beyond the norm. I guess I should inform. That this show is clearly insane in most every form.Justin's weird. Owen grew a beard. In all honesty I think that girl, Gwen, should be feared. Do you know what I am saying? da da da DA da daHeeeeeeeeeeeeyChef is scarAY Chris: Op Op Op Op TOTAL DRAMA STYLE!HeeeeeeeeeeeyNo one hates it! Chris: Op Op Op Op Op Total Drama Style! (ends) 'TotalDramaFan2.0 (talk) 03:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC)'TotalDramaFan2.0 Can you and brady come on chat for a minute? :/ thanks. ~Emily~ Hey dude what's this wiki about? da berry's leaf (talk) 14:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Rap Battles. Dawn won. Quick. I need to say that quick because, here me out! This is a winner's episode, so no rap battle BUT!........They rhyme! We needed to spice things up. Let's go to Playa des Winners. Shall we? Playa Noah: Umm, rhyming..this is so much fun.Not really, can we be done? Tyler: I don't know Noah, its such a dumb rule. Hey, lets dunk scoots in the pool! Noah: Hey Lindsay want to best a fool. Do you see Scott, push him in the pool. Lindsay: okay, Noah, sure can do! Wait, why am I talking to you? (Noah shrugs, Lindsay shrugs. Lindsay pushes Scott into the pool) Scott: You guys are so dead! Umm..it will be red! I'll tear you apart into pieces..enough said Tyler: go Lindsay! Way to go! Man, what a show! Jo: You guys are *Tyler puts duct tape on her mouth* Tyler: gotta rhyme, its the rule. Care to join Scott in the swimming pool? Staci: *from afar* Gee Katie, don't you see. The other contestants are like a bully. We can stop them, under their nose. With us together, everyone goes. Katie: staci, you're right, unlike Sadie, we never fight! We could trick them all, we just might! Izzy: *jumps down from tree* I'm a monkey named Tyrone! I speak to people through xylophone! I love wearing cars as hats and using combs to befriend rats! Staci: That's just weird. Izzy: My boyfriedn grew a beard Gwen: Forget Tyrone, Cody leave me alone. Cody: come on Gwen, talk to me! I'm better than Duncan and Trent cant you see? Trent: what was that, punk? You think you're a hunk? Gwen: That is it. I might throw a fit. If you don't stop bothering me I'll throw you in a pit. Tyler: *across pool* man, Gwen! That was mean! Way to make a scene. Dawn: Please end this bad dispute. If we all fight, our winnings are down the shute. Lindsay: winnings? Where? Do you by chance like my hair? Noah: The point is to be mean. Where have you been? Gwen: No more. Trent Cody! Walk out the door! Cody: huh? Man, I thought Sierra was bad. She never got THIS mad! Leshawna: *walks out of hotel* What are we doing? This is cray cray. You all are yelling and having a bad day. Trent: I'm having a bad day. What can I say. My old girlfriend is treating me like hay. Gwen: Like hay? Go away. You two are bothering so please don't stay. Scott: If you don't like, go ride a bike, and take that bike and go for a hike! Jo: *muffled* Cody: man, Gwen, what's with the 'tude? I guess we came when you were in a bad mood! Gwen: I wish I could relax and get sun rays. But I've sat here listening to you for days! Tyler: wow, guys. This rhyming is getting old. Its like, in he way now. Like mold. Cody: well, I see how it is! I don't need you, winy miss! Gwen: Finally! No more Cody. Dawn: I believe we all must understand, the situation that is at hand, we all must work with eachother and be, kind, polite and respectibly. Scott: Listen to you, I could care less. Go hug a tree fairy princess. Tyler: nah. Uh...sheep's say "Bah" Noah: That was clever. I wish I could pull a lever, that launches Scott away forever. Chris: Great! Love it! Anyway, tell us who you want to win. Name TWO winners. The top 2 winners with the most votes get an advantage in round 2.